Terminator Machine 2
Terminator Machine 2 is the direct sequel to Terminator Machine. It follows the story of the Strike Force Alpha of the Autobots and also adds the Indian Tier One Operatives as another faction. The game uses a highly enhanced version of 'Frostbite 4.5' engine, making it one of the best games in terms of graphics. It should also be noticed that the cliffhanger ending of the story hints a sequel. Story Act 1 The story begins with a terrorist group using a mysterious device to create an army of cyborgs. This world crisis becomes too difficult for the army to manage. The Indian army's Spec Ops Division, known as the Rangers' 40th Airborne Division or RAD for short, begins recruiting soldiers and volunteers to help stop the global conquest of the terrorists. The main character is Black Falcon, a retired commando. He is recruited into the Bravo Squad. Black Falcon is given a refresher course of military tactics and sent to Arunachal Pradesh to rescue captured operatives. However, a war of words with Captain Sarika and the rest of Bravo Squad, is forced to find his own way back to the HQ. After returning, General Arjun tells Black Falcon that Black Falcon is currently a Private First Class, so he must obey the orders of the others. Meanwhile, Autobot Bumblebee and Cliffjumper continue their search for the remains of a Terminator Machine in the Tien Shan Mountain Range. The Decepticons had occupied it, as they expected, but a snowstorm helps them cloak their approach. Using a little stealth and teamwork, they recover the last piece but it turns out to be of no use - it cannot separate two life-forms combined to form a hybrid super life-form. Black Falcon boards Flight 684 en route to South America, but the flight is hijacked. Black Falcon jumps out in time to save himself from a suicide bomber's explosion inside the plane. The plane crash-lands near Washington D.C, the place where the terrorists wanted to go. 43 minutes before the crash landing of Flight 684, an unknown unit and it's sidekick prepare some signal transmitters in D.C , facing an enemy unknown to them- the same terrorists that plan global conquest. Few hours after the crash, Black Falcon finds himself with Sgt. Conner of the B-Squad (Bravo Squad of RAD). They are deadlocked in a 4-way struggle - Xenomorphs vs. Tier One Operatives vs. Unknown Scrin units vs. Terrorists . Black Falcon manages to kill a high-ranking Scrin unit and destroy several Egg clusters. Meanwhile, the mysterious explosion and disappearance of Flight 684 has attracted Decepticon Shochwave and his insecticons. Shockwave carries out some investigation of his own , in the course, finding not one, but two of the working remains of the Terminator Machines. Insecticon Hardshell ends this three-day crisis by attacking the Xenomorph queen and destroying a terrorist weapon of mass destruction on 4 January 2046. Act 2 With the Bravo Squad scattered, Alpha Squad searches for them around their last-known locations. An explosion, probably from a weapon of mass destruction, reminds Ssgt. Rajesh (Alpha Squad captain) of an explosion near their HQ during an attack back in 2042. Meanwhile, Shockwave attempts to recover a piece of the Terminator Machine, accidentally releasing a whole swarm of Xenomorphs, which attack the Autobot Base. Jetfire and Air Raid are able to stop the Xenomorphs' first wave but finally have to retreat. With the piece of the Terminator Machine that he recovered, Shockwave combines Xenomorphs and his Insecticons, forming 'Xenocons', which take the brain of Xenomorphs and become part of the hive. Shockwave tries to defend his other inventions but ultimately fails. To fight the Xenocons, Shockwave rallies all the Decepticons under him and forms an alliance with the Autobots. He helps the Autobots defend their base, getting himself almost-killed three times, and endangering the lives of Air Raid, Silverbold, Jetfire and the rest of the Seekers no less than ten times during the defense. With the Autobot's Mechtech, Shockwave develops a 'Predator' Bow. Eager to test it, Barricade and Swerve go on a hunt, destroying terrorist supply lines in the process. Back at the RAD HQ, Captain Ayan 'Raptor' Majumdar arrives with the intel that a terrorist commando will be brought to one of the terrorist hideouts in West Bengal and punished, as the terrorists think that he is a traitor. Captain Sarika orders a takedown of the commando, Codename: Yankee Target. Captain Sarika's squad takes down hostiles in the hideout and disguises as them, waiting to kill the commando. After being shot, when Black Falcon goes to confirm the kill, he finds out that Yankee Target was Sgt. Conner, who went M.I.A few hours before the takedown was ordered. Bravo Squad tries find a way out, changing LZs four times because the recent chaos had attracted hostile attention, but their chopper gets shot down when over the 5th LZ. Captain Ayan 'Raptor' Majumdar of the Alpha Squad receives Captain Sarika's distress beacon and dispatches a Chinook to rescue them. The Chinook and it's escort choppers are attacked and Majumdar has to man both the door guns of the Chinook to defend the choppers, the Chinook and the entire Bravo Squad. Act 3 In search of a piece of the third Terminator Machine, Bumblebee, Barricade and Cliffjumper raid a Decepticon base in Rome, but find nothing. Captain Ayan 'Raptor' Majumdar orders Alpha and Bravo squads to attack a terrorist hideout in the Amazon Forest. The assigned squads have to face the wild creatures there - from insects and spiders to snakes and crocodiles. The final important fuel line of the terrorists is located in Sahara Desert. General Arjun orders an airstrike. Black Falcon and Captain Sarika's plane gets shot down, and they are forced to eject. The area turns out to be a nuke launch site, and they have to destroy the nukes...and a whole regiment of terrorists . Not to mention the heat and wild animals there. Back at the HQ, General Arjun brings shocking news. The terrorist commander is none other than Sgt. Conner. Black Falcon immediately takes it to the skies against an escaping Conner , but they are soon shot down by a mysterious ICBM. Conner tries to escape in a car, but Black Falcon and the whole Delhi Police chases him. Conner somehow evades them all and takes off in a helicopter. Captain Ayan 'Raptor' Majumdar arrives with another chopper, and Majumdar and Black Falcon decide to kill Conner on sight . They are easily able to overpower him and kill him. After being shot down, Conner tells them the truth about General Arjun , who was the real traitor. Conner mentions that he was part of the Bravo Squad of 2022, which was declared 'K.I.A' in 2023. Conner tells that he knew about the real intentions of the General, and so was declared a traitor. Black Falcon asks Conner that if Conner knew the intentions of the General, why was he not killed earlier, to which Conner says that he was living under another name. He even tells that the old Bravo Squad was not killed in action, but executed by the General for supporting Conner. In his last moments, he tells that the General intends to use the Terminator Machines, but dies before he can tell about them. Category:Article Stubs Category:Video games Category:Transformers series